Escaping The Past!
by Sar-T
Summary: sequel to The Little Girl! Zoey's back! This time with her friends. This time Zoey is trying 2 escape her past, but finding out she has an evil half brother doesnt help much. can she do it w/ the help of Elliot & her other friends? M 4 later chapters!
1. Zoey's New Friends!

**Zoey's New Friends!**

**

* * *

**

It had been nine years since Zoey Michaels or rather Zoey Hanson had gotten away from her old, horrible family.

She had gone to Sunday school ever Sunday with her best friend Elliot Grant.

As she started Sunday school she didn't know anybody and was afraid that nobody would like her, but instead she found a bunch of friends.

Her first friend was Elliot Grant. Zoey found him very sweet. He had bright blue eyes that reminded Zoey of sapphires and bright blonde hair which reminded her of daisies.

Her next friend was Elliot's older adopted brother Wesley J. Courrage III. Zoey had found him quite polite. His hair and eyes were brown and they reminded her of brownies and chocolate.

Next was her friend Corina Bucksworth. Zoey had found Corina to be a bit bossy, but always there. She had dark blue hair which reminded Zoey of the ocean and light blue eyes which reminded her of the sky.

Then there was Bridger Verdant. Zoey had found Bridget to be very shy and clumsy. She had dark green hair which reminded Zoey of emeralds and dull blue eyes which reminded her of the river.

Next were Kiki and Ruby Benjamin. Zoey had found Kiki and Ruby (A.K.A. the twins) to be very hyper. Kiki had light blond hair which remedied Zoey of dandelions and orange eyes which reminded her of oranges. Ruby on the on the other hand had red hair which reminded Zoey of fire & orange eyes which reminded her of oranges.

Her next friends were Renee & Bre Roberts. Zoey had found Renee to be very wise and able to tell her things. Renee had dark violet hair which reminded Zoey of plums and dull blue eyes which reminded her of the river. Renee's younger sister Berry, who was Zoey's age, had bright blonde hair which reminded Zoey of daisies and red eyes which reminded her of rubies. Zoey found Berry to be a talker.

Her next friends were brothers, Sardon, Dren and Tarb and Haru Walls. Sardon was the oldest and Zoey had found him quiet, yet, resourceful. He had deep purple hair which reminded Zoey of grapes and dark purple eyes which also reminded her of grapes. Dren was the middle of the four. Zoey had found him a bit perverted, but a good listener. He had dark green hair which reminded Zoey of the forest and gold eyes which reminded her of embers. Tarb and Haru were the youngest of the four also twins. Like Kiki and Ruby Zoey found them really hyper. Both Tarb and Haru had auburn hair which reminded Zoey of leaves in the fall and light brown eyes which reminded her of wood.

Her last friend was Tyson Topaz. Zoey found Tyson to be really quiet, but really good at poetry. He had gray eyes which reminded Zoey of ash, but in a good way and light purple eyes which reminded Zoey of the violet flowers…as she called them.

But not only did Zoey make friends, she made enemies as well. Amanda Richards. Zoey found Amanda to be quite rude, arrogant, self-centered & mean. Amanda had black hair with red streaks going though it which remedied Zoey of the raven bird and black eyes which reminded her of coal.

Not only was Amanda enemy, but Zoey learned she had a brother, well half brother named Mark. She didn't think that she would like him or he her. She'd never met him, but had seen pictures of him. He had deep, dark blue hair, which looked more black the blue and that reminded Zoey or what Zoey pictured as hell and creppy red eyes which Zoey also pictured as eyes from hell.

Zoey had made a note to self that she would never meet him, but she also made a note to self that if she did meet him she would avoid him at all costs…

* * *

So what'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	2. Heaven’s Love! Will You Go Out With Me?

**Heaven's Love! Will You Go Out With Me?**

* * *

Zoey and the rest of the gang were at the park thinking of Heaven's Love_ (something I made up, 'cause I don't go to Sunday School & am not religious, but I do believe in God.) _in yesterdays lesson in Sunday School.

**Flashback Yesterday:**

"Ok class today we will be learning about Heaven's Love. Has anybody heard of it before? No? Well…" Mr. Swanson asked then started but was interrupted by Zoey.

"Mr. Swanson?" Zoey called out asking, while raising her hand.

"Yes Zoey?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"Heaven's Love? Isn't that where a young male angel spawn falls in love with a young human girl and vice versa?" Zoey asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, that's exactly right Zoey. You've heard of Heaven's Love before." Mr. Swanson said astonished, not many people do.

"Yes. I've heard of it before." Zoey said quietly.

"Well good. How much of it do you know?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"I know the boy and girl stopped at nothing to see each other. In order to do that they broke all the rules of Heaven and Earth. It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet. That's all I really know about it." Zoey said softly.

"Yes, very good, not many people know about Heaven's Love." Mr. Swanson said.

"Yeah, so I've been told…I heard about it when I was really little, maybe seven." Zoey said quietly looking down.

"Zoey are you ok?" Mr. Swanson asked worried.

"What?! Oh, yeah I'm fine…just memories from when I was little." Zoey said smiling. She hadn't told ANYBODY, not even Elliot about her past. She felt bad about it, but in about five days it would be the anniversary.

"Ok if you say so. Anyways about Heaven's Love. We will be doing a play about, after we learn more about it." Mr. Swanson said simply.

"Mr. Swanson?" Zoey called raising her hand again?

"Yes Zoey, what is it?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"I think I know more." Zoey said softly.

"Ok. Well come up to the front of the room and say what you think you know." Mr. Swanson said as Zoey slowly got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Well um like I said I had heard this story when I was younger, and if I'm correct I have some books and stuff about Heaven's Love buried somewhere…at my old home. I'd have to hide them from my parents because they didn't like any of "this stuff" as they would put it. …" Zoey was about to continue but Mr. Swanson interrupted.

"What do you mean 'your parents didn't like any of 'this stuff' your parents seem to be really interested in Heaven's Love and other religious findings." Mr. Swanson said confused.

"Well them. Suzie and Kyle are really nice..." Zoey started but was interrupted by Mr. Swanson.

"Hey! That's disrespecting your parents." Mr. Swanson exclaimed.

"Can I continue please?" Zoey asked.

"Sure go ahead." Mr. Swanson said.

"Like I said they're really nice…and like you said that's disrespect towards parents. But the thing is Suzie and Kyle _AREN'T_ my real parents." Zoey said getting gasps of shock from her friends and Mr. Swanson.

"What do you mean 'Not your real parents?'" Mr. Swanson asked.

"I mean Suzie and Kyle adopted me when I was eight. And technically I think they knew my real parents." Zoey said looking down.

"Oh I see, and you want to know your real parents right?" Mr. Swanson.

"No, I know who my real parents really were." Zoey said with edge and a hint of fear in her tone of voice.

"Were?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"My real parents, Amanda and Nate Michaels, they're gone." Zoey said.

"Gone? Gone where?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"Gone as in dead gone." Zoey said simply.

"You don't seem to be too sad about it." Mr. Swanson said.

"You wouldn't be either if you know what they've done." Zoey said.

"Ok, it's sharing time. Zoey, would you mind sharing what happened?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"Ummm sure. My parents didn't really like me. It's kinda like Heaven's Love. They kept me locked up. Never let me outside. Never let me go to school or church or Sunday school. The difference was that they drank, did drugs, got high, beat each other up, and gave me… bruises… everywhere. And then one night my dad went to a bar like normal, but this time he came back in a drunken rage and killed my mom who lay on the couch to high to notice that anything was going on. He shot her several times and then himself. I hid behind my couch where I usually hid. That was nine years ago and in a few days it will be the anniversary. Now if you'd please excuse me, I'm gonna go throw up now. Be right back!" Zoey called running of the classroom to the bathroom.

When she came back Mr. Swanson looked at her like he was sorry.

"That was you? I heard about that night. You were saved. I'm sorry Zoey." Mr. Swanson said softly.

"Yeah. It's fine." Zoey said softly.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"I didn't want to. I didn't want the memories to come back." Zoey said truthfully.

"Oh I see. Well I'm here if you need to talk, and I'm pretty sure you have your friends." Mr. Swanson said simply.

"Yeah." Zoey said softly.

"So do you still feel like saying what you know?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"Oh umm sure. What I know is that the angel's name was Kale and the girl he fell in love with was named Miki. Miki was in some trouble, you know the danger kind of trouble? So Kale was sent to protect her. To be her guardian angel, nothing more, but he fell deeply, madly in love with her. Then one day he got too close and they met then and there. She saw him, which was somewhat against the rules. Because it was against the rules he was punished. They "stripped" him of his powers and sent him to stay on earth. The problem with that was that he had no place to stay. So he eventually got really sick 'cause he had no place to go. Nobody would take him in and so he stood in the rain and cold everyday until Miki found him and invited him to stay with her. Of course she didn't remember him. Said he looked familiar, but because he got too close that one time she had her memories of that day erased. However, somehow while he was staying with her she started to regain her memories of that day. One of the head guardian angels (who by the way is a traitor and is working for Satan) found this out and told his boss, the devil or Satan and he (Satan) became enraged and banished the spy (the head guardian) to eternal damnation. From there on Satan did everything in his power to destroy the girl because he knew it would hurt Kale so much that he would turn on everything he knew and would be vulnerable enough to give away God's secrets and such. Then again Satan saw a similar detail between God and Kale, for God also fell in love with a mere human. Anyways both Satan and Kale thought that he (Kale) was stripped of his powers, but when Satan sent things to try to get of "the girl" (as Satan called her) Kale would always be there to protect her and he found he had powers. Somewhere in this story it is said that Satan gets Miki and squeezes the life out of her, which hurts Kale, but he doesn't spill his guts, instead he attacks Satan, but in the process gets hurt badly and like Miki gets the life sucked out of him. The thing that is shocking is that when Kale lands on the ground lifeless he's right next to Miki, hand in hers and with strength of the pure soles that have been lost revived them and in doing so helped them (Kale & Miki) destroy Satan. But not only did they destroy Satan, they used up all the energy they had gotten and once again died, hand in hand I might add. God, who had witnessed the whole thing and decided to give them both a second chance…as humans with eternal life. After that had they met some other people like them. Other people God had given a second chance at life…to live eternally. But that's a different story. The Story of True Friendship. That's all I really know. Was it incorrect?" Zoey asked when she saw Mr. Swanson looking at her weirdly.

"That was exactly…PERFECT! You know a lot more then anybody on this subject!" Mr. Swanson said then the bell rang.

"Before you leave don't forget your assignment. This weekends assignment is to fill out this sheet on Heaven's Love. Have a great weakened." Mr. Swanson said as everybody grabbed a sheet and left.

**End Flashback:**

"Zoey?" Elliot asked once they left.

"Yes Elliot, what is it?" Zoey asked looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell us about your parents? What's the real reason?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't tell because I didn't memories to come back; it was just a painful memories and it scares me just to think of what all happened way back when." Zoey said quietly, but truthfully.

"Oh I see. But we could've helped you. You know that right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah I know, it's just hard for me. Hey now I have a question for you." Zoey said softly.

"Yeah I understand. Yeah what is it? Anything." Elliot said. It was true. He would do anything for her. He loved her.

"You have your driver's license right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah why?" Elliot asked.

"I was wondering if you could drive me up to my old home. I want to get some of my old stuff from there. Suzie and Kyle, I mean mom and dad said it'd be fine if I could get a ride. They don't want to go up there. They will NOT go near the place. I have stuff there that I couldn't bring from when I was eight like my stuff on Heaven's Love, some of my favorite stuffed animals and other stuff like that. Nobody lives there now and I know its a few hours away and all but I really want to go. I can pay for the gas and oils and stuff like that. So please will you take me?" Zoey asked, more like begged.

"How far away is it?" Elliot asked.

"Seven or eight hours." Zoey said innocently.

"WHAT?! SEVEN OR EIGHT HOURS!" Elliot yelled shocked, but settled down when he saw her tears coming.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to take me if you cant or don't want to. I guess I'll be going then. Thanks for listening anyways." Zoey said sadly as she started walking.

It hurt Elliot to see her sad like this.

"Zoey wait!" Elliot called gently grabbing her arm.

"Elliot? What is it?" Zoey asked confused.

"Do you really want to go? I mean really?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, but just for some stuff." Zoey said looking in his eyes.

"Ok I'll take you, but will you do something for me?" Elliot asked.

"Ummm sure what is it?" Zoey asked.

"Will you go out to lunch with me?" Elliot asked getting a blank stare from her.

"Sure I'd love to go to lunch with you sometime." Zoey said smiling.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah really. So does that mean you'll drive me to my old place?" Zoey asked again.

"Yes, of course it does!" Elliot exclaimed happily twirling her in the air making her giggle…

* * *

There you go

Wut'cha think?

Tell me

Review.

The next chapter will be called "On The Road! Memories! The House!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	3. On the Road! Memories! The House!

**Chapter 3: On the Road! Memories! The House!**

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this in about 2 years…I've had really bad writer's block…

Anyways…where did I last leave off? Let's see…They discussed what had happened to Zoey's biological parents. They also discussed a subject on "Heaven's Love." Which just so happens to be about an angel who falls in love with a human.

Anyways, let's get started on the next chapter shall we?

* * *

So Zoey had told her parents that Elliot was taking her up to Amanda's and Nate's old place.

"Ok hunny. Please be careful." Suzie said with tearful eyes.

"I will; Elliot's going to be with me the whole time, I promise." Zoey said simply.

"Right." Was all that Suzie said.

"Another thing, that boy had better not pull anything funny." Kyle warned sternly.

"Don't worry daddy, we're not going to do anything. Trust me please." Zoey begged.

"Oh I trust you; it's him I don't trust." Kyle said simply.

"Yes daddy." Zoey said then added, "thanks for letting me go."

"Of course sweetie. If this is something you really need to do, then you must. And of course we trust you to be safe." Suzie said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah…I'm not too happy about this, but as long as you're not going alone, which I guess you're not." Kyle said simply, and then whispered under his breath, "Rather it'd be a girl going with you then some boy."

"What was that?" Zoey and Suzie asked giving him a look.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kyle said quickly.

"Mmmhmm." Was all they made a sound.

"Oh…Elliot's here. I gotta go." Zoey said heading out.

"Remember Zoey…" Suzie started.

"I know, be safe." Zoey finished for her.

"Not only that, but…" Kyle started.

"Right, don't do anything funny." Zoey called from the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Zoey's parents called as they waved.

"See you guys when I get back." Zoey said waving back as she got her shoes on.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Hey you. What took ya so long?" Elliot asked as Zoey got into the vehicle.

"My parents." Zoey said noticing that Wesley was also in the car.

"We figured as much. Especially since your father called Wesley and asked him to tag along to watch over us." Elliot said simply.

"I see…they didn't say anything embarrassing did they?" Zoey asked looking down and turning red.

"Not unless you consider them simply saying to keep you safe and for Elliot not to do anything funny with you embarrassing, then not really." Wesley said simply.

"Ok. Well with my dad you never know." Zoey said simply.

"Yeah, I know. However, your parents are pretty cool." Elliot said.

"Yeah, sometimes." Zoey said remembering some pretty embarrassing stuff that they pulled.

"So did you grab the directions to the place?" Elliot asked.

"Yep, got them right here." Zoey said handing them to Wesley as she got settled in the backseat.

"Ok, so we got one more stop before we actually leave." Elliot said simply as he started to drive off.

"Where are we going?" Zoey asked.

"Well we thought that since you were going to travel with two guys it's only fair that we grab a girl for you to hang out with. So therefor we're going to go get Renee." Wesley said simply.

"Aww, I see. Cool, cool." Zoey said as they made their way to Renee's.

**Five Minutes Later:**

They had arrived at Renee's and she was already outside with her stuff waiting for them.

"Hey you guys." Renee said as she packed her stuff into the back of the vehicle.

"Hey Renee." Elliot and Zoey greeted.

"Hey love." Wesley greeted as Renee quickly pecked his lips.

"So where are we headed?" Renee asked because nobody had filled her in to as what was going on.

"We are headed up to where Zoey used to live." Elliot and Wesley said simply.

"WHAT?" Renee asked nearly screaming.

"I asked Elliot if he'd take me. My parents called and asked if Wesley would to help keep an eye on me…and Elliot." Zoey said simply.

"YOU WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT AFTER WHAT YOU WENT THOUGH?" Renee asked yelling this time.

"I wanted to get some of my stuff back." Zoey said innocently.

"WHAT STUFF COULD BE SO IMPORTANT TO GO BACK THERE?" Renee asked still yelling.

"My books on 'Heaven's Love.' I also have some other books, some of my old stuffed animals and a bunch of stuff that my great grandparents and grandparents left me before they had died." Zoey said simply looking down.

"Oh, I see." Renee said simply calming down. She then added, "I'm sorry Zoey. I didn't realize you had so many important stuff back there. I just didn't understand why anybody would go back to a place like that."

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure that if you were in my situation I'd do that same thing." Zoey said simply yawning.

"Yeah, but that's what friends are for right?" Renee asked causing Zoey to laugh a little bit.

"Yeah, it sure is." Zoey said yawning once again.

"Are you ok? You seem tired." Elliot asked as he noticed that she kept yawning.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just didn't sleep very well last night. Too many memories of that place you know?" Zoey asked hoping that they'd understand.

"I see. You wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked.

"Not right now, no. Maybe later." Zoey said yawning once again.

"Yeah ok. Why don't you get some sleep, you look like you really need it." Wesley said looking at the map that Zoey printed out.

"Ok." Zoey said falling asleep almost instantly.

"Wow, poor girl." Renee said simply.

"Yeah, this is really stressing her out." Wesley said simply.

"Not to mention it's eating at her as well." Elliot said simply.

"Yeah, I bet." Wesley said simply.

"So what are we going to tell the people living there now?" Renee asked.

"Nobody's living there." Elliot said.

"Really? Well what if previous owners or renters got rid of the stuff there?" Renee asked once again.

"Nobody's lived there since that happened." Elliot replied once again.

"Oh I see." Renee said simply.

"Well yeah, but think. Would you really want to live in a place with that kind of history?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Renee said as she watched Zoey twitched here and there.

**Four hours later:**

Four hours had passed since Zoey went to sleep and she had started twitching and turning even worse now.

Not even three minutes later did Zoey wake up screaming and sweating.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Relax. Everything's ok, it was just bad dream." Elliot said as they stopped for gas.

"Where are we?" Zoey asked out of breath.

"We're at a gas station sweetie." Renee said simply wiping the hair out of Zoey's face.

"You want to stop somewhere and grab something to eat?" Wesley asked pointing out some restaurants.

"Sure…What sounds good Zoey?" Elliot asked.

"McDonalds sounds good to me, but it should be up to everybody." Zoey said simply, wiping her tears away.

"Sounds ok with me." Renee said.

"Then McDonalds it is." Elliot and Wesley said as the filled the gas and paid for it.

After they got done eating they were on the road again.

"So do you wanna tell us what that nightmare was about?" Renee asked about ten minutes out.

"Just memories from when I was little. My dad was out getting drunk and mom was getting high. Then he'd come home and just beat the shi-crap out of mom and myself." Zoey said looking down, tears starting.

"Are you going to be ok?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zoey said simply looking out the window.

"Was there more to the dream?" Renee and Elliot asked.

"Just that dad would pour alcohol of some sort down my throat and mom would stick a needle in my arm. That's it, I promise." Zoey said simply.

"Ok." Elliot, Wesley and Renee said simply.

They then sat in an awkward silence and it was silent the rest of the way to the old abandoned house.

"We're here…" Zoey said looking at the old place that used to be her home, her hell, her tormented torture…

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review

Next chapter will be called "This is it"

Write soon, Sar-T.


End file.
